


Tyrion and Sansa meet again at Winterfell

by mific



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fireplaces, Food and drink, Traditional Media, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “Lady Stark.”“Lord Tyrion.”
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Tyrion and Sansa meet again at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377502) by [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina). 



> Created for the 2020 Remix Revival - an art remix of Corinalannister's drabble. I cosied it up by putting them inside by the fire. Painted with waterproof inks.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/67c6/8b0pet5ixhokd8hzg.jpg)


End file.
